Typically, such shielding ring grounded electrically conductive systems and are means to prevent a leaking of electromagnetic waves and interferences outside/inside the shielding and to protect signals carried by these or other wires and devices.
Therefore, an insulator should be provided between the terminal(s) or wire(s) and the conductive system in order to prevent any contact between them. When mating the electrical connector to the complementary electrical connector, a specific solution is needed to keep required sealing and shielding properties of the electrical connection.
An electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector body portion having a body shield system inside the housing and a metal shield plate providing electrical continuity between the body shield member and electrical devices on which the connector body is fastened is known from WO2012056325.
Nevertheless, the electrical car industry faces increasing needs for high electrical power connector assemblies with electromagnetic shielding effectiveness together with resistance to humidity while keeping its shielding and easy assembly/disassembly properties.
An appropriate shielding solution ought to reduce electromagnetic disturbances, notably at the point of the electrical connection between a shield and a complementary shielding part, while keeping an easy, quick and efficient assembly/disassembly process.
Particularly, when a shielding system is provided as the assembly of two or more shielding shells, where the ends of the shells are superimposed to ensure electrical contacts between them, unwanted water may circulate between the two superimposed shells and, consequently, such water can reach, for instance, the device onto which the connector body is mounted.